Rise and shine
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Two shot. Eddie thinks it's past time Sam got self-defense training. Set between 1x03 and 1x04
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rise and shine  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: set between 1x3 and 1x4  
category: Two shot follows my previous story Defenses  
Summary: Eddie decides it's past time to start Sam's self-defense training

Los Angeles private investigator Eddie Valetik whistled softly as he walked up the sidewalk to his partner's beach house. It was four am on a tuesday morning in Malibu. After the Eric Fisher case Eddie realized there was a part of Sam's training he'd neglected. Today they were going to rectify that. Best thing was Sam didn't know anything about it yet.

Eddie rang the doorbell and waited. When no one came he knocked; loudly. Still no answer. Smiling Eddie raised his right foot and kicked the door. That finally got a response. Eddie saw a light turn on. Another ten minutes went by before Eddie heard footsteps and then the door opened. Eddie blinked in surprise as the person on the other side was not Sam. Standing in the doorway was a bare chested dark haired twenty-something. Eddie vaguely recognized him as a model. His ads for clothing had been on various billboards.

"I need to talk to Sam."Eddie stated.

"She's sleeping."The model replied with a hint of smugness.

A flash of jealously hit Eddie out of nowhere and he shoved it aside not thinking about it. A memory of Zeus's teasing about Sam setting up her office surfaced and Eddie did his best to ignore it. He was immune to Sam. Partners, friends that was it. Who she spent her off time with was not his buisness.

"Well you're going to have to wake her."Eddie responded calmly. "Or I will."

The twenty-something glared at Eddie before turning and padding barefoot back into the house. He shut the door in Eddie's face. Eddie smirked.

* * *

Sam wasn't surprised to find Eddie on her doorstep at four am. She was annoyed. Annoyed and tired. Sam glowered at her partner as he looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow. Sam was aware that she was only wearing a lacy pink tank top and pj shorts. Her hair was messed and she had no makeup.

"Eddie, I have company."Sam stated letting the annoyance into her voice.

"We met."Eddie replied with a grin.

"Do we have a case?"Sam asked fighting her temper.

"No."Her partner admitted.

"I'll see you later."Sam said as she began to step back and close the door.

Eddie's right foot wedged inbetween keeping the door open.

"We do have something important to do today."Eddie continued. "Get dressed."

"Eddie..."Sam protested.

"We're starting your self defense training."Eddie explained.

"I had self defense training on my show."Sam countered and tried to close the door again.

"I'm talking real self defense training not Hollywood."Eddie responded as he levereged himself in the door more. "Let's go; be ready in twenty."

Sam sighed knowing from the set of Eddie's jaw arguing further would be pointless. The sooner they left the sooner she could crawl back into bed; with Miguel. Turning on her heel Sam went back upstairs leaving her partner waiting in the foyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rise and Shine  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Eddie drove them down to the beach. Sam had changed into lacy pink leggings and a white tank top. He had almost made a snarky comment, but had snapped his mouth shut. It had taken most of his mental effort to try to direct his thoughts back to Sam being his partner and not an attractive woman.

"Is there a reason you dragged me out of bed to do this today?"Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't drag you…."Eddie protested.

"No, you had Miguel do it."Sam countered. "You're dodging the question."

"Just fixing something. I should've done this in the beginning."Eddie explained. "You trying to disarm a mobster; reminded me." 

* * *

Ah, Sam thought as she settled back in her seat. She could still see Eddie's face as he burst into room 645 after hearing her break the window. There had been actual worry in his expression. Between that moment and Eddie vouching for her with the judge Sam knew he was warming to her. Slow burn as it was.

"I'd like to avoid getting shot."Eddie groused.

"So you think what I learned on the show wasn't good enough to keep you from being shot?"sam asked with a grin. "Done pretty good so far, haven't we?"

"Not the point."Eddie muttered.

 _'If you pull a move like that again; you're a dead man, understand?'_

Eddie's threat to Aram surfaced in Sam's tired brain and she hid a smile behind a hand covered yawn. Yes, she could chalk that up to the bad blood between the two men. However, Sam knew how to read people. There had been more to that moment than just two men and a lot of testosterone.

The beach was empty when they arrived. Not a surprise considering a weekday and that the sun wasn't up yet. Sam would've killed for coffee, but knew that wasn't part of her partner's game plan for the next few hours. Maybe she could coax a breakfast out of him when this was done.

They left the SUV and walked out to the sand. Eddie placed down a blue mat he'd had in the back of the SUV. He stood on one side and motioned Sam to take up position on the other. Then he stepped onto the mat and Sam did the same. Before Sam had time to prepare Eddie came at her pulling her back into a chokehold and his other arm around her waist. Recovering Sam stomped on her partner's left foot, kicked his right shin and once his grip loosened elbowed him in the stomach and bounced away. She grinned.

"Not bad."Eddie admited. "Now, your turn come at me."

Sam's grin widened. This was more fun than she had first thought. Bouncing on her heels Sam studied Eddie for a moment then got an idea. It wasn't the best attack for a random stranger; but then might work no matter the person. Sam ran forward like she was going to hit or ram Eddie with a shoulder. She saw him move to block and that's when Sam leaned up and kissed Eddie full force. 

* * *

It took Eddie's stunned brain a few seconds to catch up to the reality that Sam was kissing him. As his body started to enjoy the kiss Eddie knew it was a tactic on her part; nothing more than a distraction. Using pure will power Eddie broke the contact and took Sam once more in a choke hold. Sam bit down on his forearm and then kicked his left shin freeing herself. Eddie glanced down at his arm to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He wasn't. Then he looked up at his partner to find her smiling.

"Was that a Hollywood move?"Eddie asked with a smile. "Kissing your attacker?"

"Distracted you; didn't it?"Sam countered returning his smile.

Eddie shook his head and approached Sam once more.

"In real life you're not going to have time to think."Eddie stated quietly. "Only react."

Eddie grabbed Sam and started to pick her up in his arms. The mat took that moment to shift sending Eddie off balance. They both tumbled to the ground. The memory of the kiss was still fresh and with Sam's small body pressed up against him Eddie struggled against his male instincts. He could easily kiss her back using the distraction offense. He resisted and stood helping Sam to her feet.

"Sorry, lost my balance when the mat slipped."Eddie explained. "Let's keep working." 

* * *

By seven a.m Sam was sweaty and bruised. They'd tumbled onto the mat more times than she could count. Also had missed the blue square entirely and ended on the sand. The beach had grown more crowded with joggers and bikers on the nearby path. Their were also a few early morning sun bathers.

Sam hadn't tried the kiss distraction move again. Though she'd been tempted; he was a good kisser. Focus; Sam she'd thought when the temptaiton had struck. This is Eddie; your partner. This is business; nothing more.

They'd done a few more things. If they were keeping score Sam had taken two victories and Eddie one. Finally Eddie reached down to pull Sam to her feet.

"Enough for today."Eddie announced as he stepped off the mat and began to roll it. "I'll take you home."

"We're stopping for coffee at least."Sam said as she caught her breath. "I need the caffiene."

"Works for me."Eddie agreed.

They gathered their things and walked back to the SUV.

After stopping through a drive-thru coffee franchise the rest of the trip home was in silence. Sam glanced at her partner a few times but couldn't tell from his expression if he was happy with her progress or not. Finally when they reached her driveway she gave in and asked.

"Well?"Sam prompted. "Did I pass?"

"You did better than I expected."Eddie admitted with a nod.

"See, I did pick up a few things on Hot Suspect."Sam responded as she opened the door and got out.

"We're going to do this a few more times."Eddie continued as Sam leaned against the door. "You're still leaning towards the Hollywood option. Distraction won't always work."

"It worked a few times."Sam countered with a grin.

"I'll see you later."Eddie said with a brief smile as he put the SUV into drive.

Sam closed the door and stepped away. She watched as Eddie backed out and merged into traffic. As Sam turned and walked up to her home she found herself looking forward to those upcoming sessions.

end


End file.
